


Assassin to the Domain

by purplefox



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Sidon has a lot on his shoulders but he believes in himself. He believes his persistence and strength can change the world.
Relationships: Link/Prince Sidon
Kudos: 32





	Assassin to the Domain

_“Sweet Sidon.”_ The soft voice and the touch to his face was so calming. _“If ever the day should come that we part. I’m counting on you to protect our home.”_ The soft touch made him shift. So soft and caring. _“Understood?”_ This dream always came to him and his own reactions and feelings.

“Mipha.” He softly said as he woke up. The dream was one of his own memory. Memories of his beloved sister. Maybe some might consider the way he longed for her unbecoming but the way that Sidon saw it, he missed his sister.

She had been so amazing when he was younger. Even now that she was gone and he was fully grown he thought of his sister. He missed her but he had done as she asked. Sidon rose from his sleeping pool as he cleared his thoughts. As prince of the Domain he had a lot work ahead of him.

He had lost his sister but he had worked hard to make sure he would not lose anything else. While their domain had wanted to hide themselves away. It wasn’t that he didn’t understand he had wanted to hide away from those that caused her death.

He understood that even when he thought about hurting those who caused it. When he thought back to his sister he thought of the days he rode the waterfall with her. He thought of how it felt to ride by her side and see the world that she wanted to show him. He missed her dearly.

_“I believe in you.”_

“I believe in you too.” He said softly. It was not an easy rode but when it came to protecting things it would never be easy. He understood that. She had faced her fate with Ruta but she had left him behind. He had trained hard and he had studied hard. He protected what she had wanted to protect.

He missed her however. It was a difficult thing to do. He had to stay strong for himself and his people. He had to think of change and the future. A harder thing to do than people would think. There were those that wanted to lock themselves away. Those with bad intentions. Being the prince in a kingdom was not easy but when one was doing what they had to do to prop up a king they had a lot to put up with.

For Sidon, for all the good that they did. There was always someone lurking in the background willing to undo everything that he fought for. Even now, Sidon was aware of those people who wanted to unravel what he was doing. The sad thing was that some of those people were in his beloved Domain.

But that was how things were. He had to fight with it. He had to roll with the punches. Sidon sighed as he felt the last bit of sleep left him. He was wide awake and ready to face the day, except that he was not exactly ready to face the day.

First he had something to address. “So you came.” He said softly as he sat on his pile of cushions. “Hylian.” Many would not address a contract killer with such kindness but even this was a part of his work and his world.

X

A Hylian in a Gerudo outfit. If they were not an assassin Sidon would be appreciating the sight. Light green on a Hylian. The only thing would make this better is if they had not intruded on his private quarters for mischievous deeds. What a strong body he couldn’t help but wonder who this assassin was.

“Hello Hylian.” Sidon sat back on the pillows. “You’ve finally decided to make your move.” They stayed still for a few moments before they slipped further inside. They hugged the pillars before they moved to the side.

 _“You knew I was around.”_ They signed and Sidon’s breath caught. _“You did nothing. You called for nothing. Are you that confident?”_

“Am I that confident? I just know myself very well.” Sidon’s hand slipped behind the pillow for the swords he hid there. “And I don’t you but I know myself. I haven’t gotten where I am by coasting. I worked myself here.”

 _“A strange prince.”_ It was so fast that Sidon almost did not catch it. As it was, he grabbed the Hylian enough by the shoulder before he countered the blade that came for his neck. The excitement from the clash it caused his eyes to change.

“I am not easily subdued.” He said softly as he lifted his sword. He took only a moment to grab his other sword and cage the Hylian onto the bed. “I know what you want but if you’re here.” He couldn’t stop his eyes and he knew what the Hylian would see. He was not bothered about that. “If you’ve been watching then you know that what I’m doing will be a good thing for us all.”

 _“It’s not my.”_ The Hylian mouthed. _“It’s not my concern.”_ Again so fast that Sidon almost missed it. This time he ended up flinging the Hylian into the pool and caging him against the edge. The frustration made Sidon snarl before he sank his mouth close to the Hylian’s neck.

“I won’t allow you to take my life but I don’t want to hurt yours.” Sidon hissed. “There’s been enough bloodshed for the sake of foolishness!”

X

A long road to peace. Sidon knew about that. He sat in the window to his quarters as he watched the changing sun. it was raining and it felt so nice. He felt movement by the door and he smiled. “Link.” He turned so he did not miss what Link would sign.

 _“It’s done.”_ No Gerudo outfit but that was fine for now. The outfit that was made with the scales that Sidon had filed for him. That was perfect enough for now.

“Good. Come here Link.” Link moved as he walked before his form shimmered. Sidon snorted when Link appeared in the window next to him. He was in the Gerudo outfit and Sidon laughed. “There’s a long road ahead of us.” He reached for Link’s hand and when Link gave it. He felt warm inside. “I believe we can walk forward together.” To protect the Domain and eventually save the world.


End file.
